Typically, representational state transfer (REST) interface is more widely used than other well defined interfaces such as Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), Remote Procedure Call (RPC), and the like, because of its simplicity. The REST interface includes just few instructions such as POST, PUT, DELETE and GET to perform different operations on contents of a resource, also known as a server system. Resource can be defined as a structured representation of data. However, the REST interface instructions (e.g., POST, PUT, DELETE and GET) do not clearly address an expected structure of the resource.
In existing methods, accessing the resource using a GET request has to be evaluated item by item in the resource to determine whether the request corresponds to the requested resource structure. Further, if the resource is handled as an Extensible Markup Language (XML) document, no instruction defines the permitted structure of the resource. Therefore, resource structure verification is an issue in the REST interface interaction as it would be required to obtain the entire resource in question to verify a successful execution of the request.